Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{10}{20}-8\dfrac{3}{20} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{10}{20}} - {8} - {\dfrac{3}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {8} + {\dfrac{10}{20}} - {\dfrac{3}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{10}{20}} - {\dfrac{3}{20}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{7}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{7}{20}$